ℓιғε ℓεssσηs
by A Silver Nightmare
Summary: We're not prepared to face the bitter, cruel claws of reality. Includes - Lots of drama, description, LGBTIQ rights, secret rebels, and a bittersweet taste of sarcasm and reality. Heartwarming one-shots.
1. Chapter 1: EMO

**::.:Blossomfall's POV:.::**

* * *

"Hi, emo," someone behind me sneers. A pair of cold hands attempt to shove me down the stairs, but I resist. No way am I going to this person - whoever it is, the pleasure of hurting me. Instead, I twist out of their grasp and sprint down the stairs to fourth period PE.

The gym isn't far away, but I run anyway. The red-orange brick walls tower in front of me, casting long shadows in the weak sunlight. Washington's weather is the best – the cooler air, the fresh, clean scent of rain on the cement, and no one to tease me about my reputation as a "goth" girl unlike in California where the weather is scorching hot like the inside of an oven.

One time, I was walking home in the blazing hot summer weather of California and when I saw a muskrat lying at the side of the street, obviously dead. There were flies circling around it, while it's large, dagger sharp teeth reminded me of Bugs Bunny. except it was no bunny.

Everyday I would see it lying there, it's lifeless coal black eyes staring into mine, as if it were looking deep into my soul. That wasn't the worst thing though.

The worst thing was the smell; it was decomposing, and the warm weather just made everything worse. Everyday, the scent got worse and worse, until the people living nearby finally noticed and threw the rotten corpse away.

Lesson learned, always throw away roadkill when you first see it on a super hot day or else your street will end up smelling like spoiled milk and rotten eggs for a week.

However, in California, the other kids never attempted to push someone down the stairs in order to break their neck. Nor did they ever try to bash an individual's head in with a saxophone in band, as m friend Ivypool told me.

What do these thingss have to do with anything anyway? We're not talking about the musk rat, we're talking about my time at boarding school. Well, I just thought that you'd like to know.

I change for PE in the locker room, and I can't help but notice the scent. All sickly sweet-ish and perfumy. If I were a boy, everything would be much better. Maybe I wouldn't have to deal with all the discrimination and the sexism in society. Cologne and dirty socks in a rainy afternoon smells better than this reek of garbage that makes it impossible to breathe. I once heard on the grapevine that they use the scent of bullshit, yes, _actual_ bullshit to produce to smell of perfumes.

I dress myself in my gym clothes quickly before heading on outside for the teacher to take role. We're playing end-ball which is basically dodge-ball in the gym with the other PE class. Shoot. Why are they doing boys and girls games? That doesn't make any sense.

"Girls' games!" Coach yells. A few of the "popular" girls push their ways through the crowd. I sluggishly follow them.

"Go!"

I stand behind the moving crowd of bodies that were trying not to get hit by the yarnballs. My class has the most girls, but we're trapped like rabbits as the other class toss balls randomly at us. It's hard to not hit anyone, because everyone is surround by people.

Soon, there's a random few people left that I don't know with me. I wish I had gotten hit. A blue yarnball narrowly misses me. The other team has a lot more people – probably about five people to one.

This is stupid. I'm technically not a girl, yet I'm playing with them just to earn a grade. The boys in my class are cheering for the popular girls that are left in this class. Screw them.

Someone chucks a ball at me from the left. I move my arm just in time. Ugh, why didn't I just let them hit me?

Time passes. Everyone in my class is out. I'm alone.

"We're so going to die," someone bellows from the benches. I can't tell who.

There's five people left on the other team, and they all have a ball in their hands. I'll be lucky to not get hit. People are yelling at me to pick up a yarn ball a feet away from me, but I know if I bend down, I'll just embarrass myself more. How do you play? How do you throw without looking like an idiot?

The girls on the other team are grinning confidently, and I recognize one of them as the rich girl who gets everything she wants. Millie. I felt a stab of annoyance when my eyes rested on her. That's the dimwit who called me emo in front of science. The girl who was so sarcastic when I asked her about something in science while I was forced to work in a group with her.

How do you not get hit by a lot of balls? See, I'm an idiot. First, I dodge a ball and think that I want to get hit. Now, I thinking of ways to not get hit.

Seriously, screw my shyness. Screw Millie too. This time, she's not going to get me embarrassed. She's the one that's going to feel what I feel everyday. All the girls from the other team starts to readies their arm to throw the balls at me.

Those wimps.

Everything I see now is in slow motion, just like how chipmunks see everything. No really, chipmunks do. Don't ask me how the discovered that.

A lightbulb appears on top of my head. No, not literally. I've got an idea.

I squeeze my eyes shut as I lunge sideways and duck, narrowly avoiding a ball. Narrowly avoiding all five of the balls.

Yes! It's working! The trash bags all aim for people's heads, so the best way to avoid everything is to sit down.

I grab the yarnball I spotted earlier and crouch get the five other balls they threw at me and missed. Then I gathered them all into a pile in the center of the court, making sure that they don't roll off.

"C'mon emo!" someone shouts, "you can do it!"

I grunt. I'm not freakin' emo! I wonder what makes others think I am. Maybe it's because of my hair that I attempted to dye orange for spirit day? Or the eye shadow that makes me look I have two black eyes? Guess I should change the eye shadow color.

What's important right now is focusing on this game.

The other team is left with no balls, and their aim is weak too. Millie had a frown pulling at the corner of her mouth and her horde of chicks imitated her expression.

Okay, this is tricky. I start to throw a yarnball, but not until the bell rings.

Why is it that something always interrupts my triumph?

Millie is still glaring me though, despite that I hadn't owned her or anything. Maybe it's because I was so awesome at ducking?

Who cares, screw Millie.


	2. Chapter 2: TRANSGENDER

**Took my own experience about being mistaken for female, online and in real life. And then I enhanced it into something quite interesting. I hope. - THIS IS RELIGION-ISH. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE ABOUT PEOPLE SPEAKING ABOUT DARKFORNAINS-**

* * *

 **Other: Millie is not Blossomfall's mother. This is boarding school, which means a lot of things will be messed up, but the real parents are at whatever state or country the children came from. (If you're reading this from He Book of Exotic Tales. If you're reading this from Book of Exotic Tales, it's in Warriors boarding school, so if you're interested...go check it out if you're awesome. (Human)**

 **Oh, and DarkFornain isn't really a religion. xD**

* * *

 **-:.:Third Person:.:-**

* * *

 **:::Robotics Meeting:::**

"I am _male_ ," Blossomfall insisted, trying to keep his tears in from frustration. He was not going to talked to like this.

"You know, you can't just talk to a boy and then say you are a boy," Mapleshade replied, letting out a throaty laugh before she started coughing again. "Silly freshmen, you don't know the difference between reality and imagination."

"Yeah, when he finds out, he gonna be pissed," Thistleclaw said. He grabbed an orange juice carton and opened it on both sides.

Everyone who had signed up for robotics had been meeting afterschool every Tuesday in the cafeteria, in which the discussed programming and all that stuff. They were all sitting in a circle, oval-ish thing, and her discussing the matter about Blossomfall's gender instead of the robot that they were going to build.

"I, for one, agree with Blossomfall," Ivypool said without much emotion. She had a bag of barbecue chips on her lap, trying not to spill the chips onto the cold cafeteria floor. "It's her, -his opinion, and Blossomfall knows who he is better than how much you know him."

"Who's he?" asked Thornclaw, directing the question to Brokenstar while wrestling with Antpelt over the last Caprisun juice thingie. Antpelt finally gave up because he was too tired to fight and let Thornclaw enjoy his hard earned juice.

"Dummy, it's Maggot-"

"I'm not DarkFornain," Blossomfall interrupted, "but I know what gender I am, and your religion is never going to change my beliefs."

Silence filled the room before Brokenstar started saying whatever garbage he needed to say.

"It doesn't matter if you're DarkFornain or not," he retorted, "all other religions like the (-insert random religion-) just sit there while being boring. If everyone were a DarkFornain, everything would be awesome."

It wasn't nice to insult other religions like that, and everyone, including Brokenstar knew it.

"Well, I can say the same thing for you," Ivypool huffed, glaring at Thistleclaw and Brokenstar. "How would you like it if others insulted your beliefs? It sounds just as harsh as what you said, and it doesn't make sense on how you guys say that we don't have the power to say that whatever you believed in is fake, while you guys can.

"Don't shove your religion down other's throats, but do believe in what you believe. Everyone will respect your opinions, but everyone will expect the same respect back," Birchfall said, munching on the last few chocolate chip cookies. He stopped when everyone started starring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Blossomfall murmured, answering the question that wasn't directed to him. Everyone could see that he was upset. He slung his backpack over his shoulder after grabbing a few bags of chips so he could bring his belongings to him room. "I'm leaving here early, since no one respects my opinions."

That wasn't totally true, because there were some people that had defended him, but it was close enough. He slammed the cafeteria door shut before heading out towards and sprinting to his room to drop his stuff in there. He was going out.

* * *

Blossomfall trudged through the streets as water splashed up from beneath his feet, careful not to slip and fall down. Rain was pouring, and he hadn't thought to bring an umbrella, so of course now he was completely drenched. It would be a miracle if he didn't get sick or die before then.

It felt good, better than the hot sunny Californian days where it rarely rained, even in the winter. It was the same weather, same sauna feeling every day there.

He sat down on a cool, hard bench that was painted light blue and had water all over it. It didn't matter if he got his butt wet. It didn't matter that he received a C on the last test in math of the first quarter. It didn't matter if he was second row, third chair in orchestra. And of course, it didn't matter what these DarkFormation people preached about how he was supposed to accept his _real_ gender and live on, as if he hadn't already.

" _She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere to far for us to find,"_

The sound of music came from a store a few feet away. Blossomfall barely paid it any attention. Music didn't matter now.

" _Forgotten the taste and smells, of a world that she's left behind,"_

Cars rushed past him, either honking loudly, ignoring him, or the passengers in the back waving happily as they saw the poor, drenched gir-, boy on the bench.

 _They probably think I'm a homeless runaway child,_ Blossomfall thought bitterly as a woman in a raincoat with a large yellow umbrella and black rain boots averted her eyes from the teenage boy on the bench. Across the street, a horde of the "popular" girls led by Millie were screaming something about thunder and squeezing into a green taxi. Blossomfall had the urge to stick his middle finger out at them, except they wouldn't see it. It was no big deal, because he was sure that it didn't matter to them.

His fingers were frozen and stiff, face numb from the cold air, and his breath billowed out of his mouth that he gave a small half-smile to no one in particular as his thoughts went back to when he was little, pretending he was a dragon. Both of his feet were soaked in dirty rainwater that had flooded his shoes. How had it happened? Stepping into puddles was just like running on sand at the beach. They sneak into your shoes.

There wasn't anything to do, and Blossomfall wondered why he had ran all the way from school to this large plaza where a the owner of the coffee shop named "The Coffee Shop" and the bench he was sitting on next to played super loud rock or pop-rock music.

"Sup."

Blossomfall glanced up dejectedly, assuming that it was just some random kid speaking to his friend as he caught up to them. Sadly, it wasn't. It was this kid with dark brown hair with golden streaks in them that Blossomfall undoubtfully recognized from school, but couldn't find a name. Iron Man?

Or...realization sank in just like how fast old people hit cats with a broom. It was the kid that had tried to make her sing yesterday in science, and that kid in robotics that did nothing but hog all the drinks. most of them anyway. Thornclaw. He was holding an umbrella over his head with his right hand, and while his left hand was shoved deep into his gray hoodie.

"What?" Blossomfall asked, trying to make him go away. Oh no, it wasn't going to work.

"Man, you sure look sad," Thornclaw said, "you want to go over to the coffee shop and sit in there with me? I needa hide from an enemy because I liquid assed his backpack, and I think he's somewhere around in here. I'll buy you anything you want in there, as long as it's under five dollars if you come with me."

As much as Blossomfall wanted to say no, the idea of free food was much better than sitting out there on the blue bench where there was nothing to do. Besides, why not help ruin the coffee shop's chairs and stuff? It was more fun that way.

"S-sure," Blossomfall felt himself mumble.

Although it wasn't much of anything, just a bribe to help Thornclaw hide himself from his worst enemy, it made him feel much better about himself, without knowing why.

Suddenly, the warm air of the coffee shop kissed Blossomfall's face as he opened the door after Thornclaw, who had already rushed in. Maybe it was the scent of cocoa in the crisp coffee that was boiling in the back of the room that made him feel great. Or maybe it was the sight of the small delicious rolls of red velvet cake. Whatever it was, it brought Blossomfall a wave of comfort that instead of the loose, tense feeling that he had always felt.

 _Whoa, you built up a world of magic,_

 _because your real life is tragic!_

 _Whoa, you built up a world of magic!_

* * *

 **There is a reason why I chose to write this - all because of gender inequality and the unfairness of how people treat other people that are brave enough to state their real gender out loud.** **Is there a major difference between human and human - cat and cat? No. So why bother judging someone's real gender from their appearance when they've already told you about who they are?**

 **Respect those who KNOWS who they are, because they know themselves better than you know them.**

 **Sorry if you weren't comfortable reading this, but again, this book is all about exotic things, hm?** /p


	3. Chapter 3: GAY RIGHTS - PART 1

**_DON'T READ IF YOU'RE HOMOPHOBIC!_**

* * *

Bluefeather stared at him, not quite believing his words. His announcement had been so surprising, so _shocking,_ that she had to grit her teeth to remind her that this wasn't another of her vivid imaginations. It pained her to know that this was reality, the blunt truth. _( **Last warning** : if you're against gay rights, STOP right now.)_

Grayheart seemed to notice her surprise, and shuffled his paws uncomfortably. He flicked his light gray tail nervously and repeated, "I-I'm sorry Bluefeather, I think it's best not to be mates anymore."

Bluefeather shuddered at those words. What had she done? Hastily, she ran through the past events - nothing but happiness. They hadn't even had a single argument yet. She wasn't guilty of anything! So what could have caused this?

As if on cue, Grayheart answered, "I never really loved you, but Blackstorm has always been my first love, and always will be." Her mouth swung open, appalled. Blackstorm? For a moment, it seemed like time had stopped. It really had _nothing_ to do with her - it had to do with all the lies that Grayheart had hid inside himself all this time. "Is this even allowed in the clans...?" She held her breath praying to StarClan that it wasn't true. Grayheart nodded. "It doesn't break the warrior code."

Bluefeather let out a long sigh. "So, what? You're going to become mates with Blackstorm now?" she inquired hoarsely. Bluefeather didn't believe that it was true, Blackstorm already had a mate. Maybe he was just playing a prank on her? He did that all the time.

To her utter dismay, Grayheart nodded. "Yes, I am."

 ***(*)***

So, her mate was...wasn't normal. From the very start. Lilyfire might've as well could have thrown their true love out of the clans and let the incoming storm wash it away.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she said quietly, her eyes threatening to spill over with tears. Blackstorm scuffed a paw on the forest floor that was littered with drying red leaves uncomfortably. "I— Redstar didn't support it — he threatened to exile me from ThunderClan if this ever happened, because he doesn't like it. But since now he's dead..." his tone was gentle. Lilyfire wished that he hadn't been speaking so softly to her about this subject, out of the all the less disturbing things they could be talking about.

"You could've told me!" Lilyfire exclaimed. She felt her throat closing up on her, making her voice hoarser.

"But I-," Blackstorm started to protest, but Lilyfire paid no attention.

"It was always Grayheart, wasn't it?" she murmured, her bottom lip trembling. He nodded.

A tear trickled down her face. "Go find and be with Grayheart then," she whispered. "And don't even think about speaking to me again. As long as _you're_ happy, it doesn't matter." She started to turn and run deeper into he forest.

Blackstorm looked surprised. "You're going to let me go ... so easily?" his expression looked kind of hurt. Lilyfire could find no sympathy for him - how good of a liar he was to have denied true love for all this time. "Of course," she sniffed. "It would be so _cruel_ of me to not let you love the person you actually have affection for." Blackstorm opened his mouth to argue with her, but Lilyfire wouldn't take it. "Of course, I'll still support your love for Grayheart, but don't be surprised when you wake up in the Dark Forest."


	4. Chapter 4: RACISM

The sun drowned in the horizon, its crimson rays of light shining weakly as the darkness enveloped the sky. The pale moon peeked from the stars, illuminating the night.

Badger readied herself to pounce in the darkness as she slowly began to slink forward, carefully placing her paws as to not to crush the browning orange leaves. Her golden orbs narrowed in the darkness, focused intently on a small gray squirrel gathering acorns from beneath an oak tree.

Kicking out her paws underneath her hastily, she let out a loud yowl, disrupting the tranquility of the forest. The startled squirrel dropped it's acorns and bolted up the oak tree in terror.

Another cat, dark as night, was waiting for it up there. He swiftly lashed out a claw and caught the squirrel by it's throat, ending it's life abruptly. The two cats nodded appreciatively at each other for their catch, but not before a loud growl interrupted them. The excitement of the hunt disappeared, replaced by alarm and the burning, revolting stench of fox.

Badger glimpsed a flash of ginger out of the corner of her vision, but it was already too late. Ice cold claws of panic clenched her heart and a spasm of pain swept through her shoulder before the world went dim.

 ***(*)***

"What happened?" Badger croaked, attempting to sit up from her nest, but a wave of throbbing pain tore through a spot on her shoulder. "Did Shadow die?" A large white cat with the name of Moon loomed over her, curling his lip in disgust while his leaf green eyes expressed no empathy.

"Of course he did. All night-pelts die sooner or later," Moon spat, rolling his eyes, "Now where's my squirrel?" he asked, lashing his tail in annoyance.

"We caught one, but the fox attacked afterwards," replied Badger, "but what about Shadow?"

"I don't care," he flicked his tail dismissively, "he was a black cat. A worthless piece of dirt, but that's besides the point. Now go catch another squirrel."

Badger rose from her spot in the den as Moon stalked out. She noted that a day had gone by and that it was now morning. The black and white cat attempted to limp her way towards the exit without re-opening her wound.

"Badger, wait."

She groaned, and turned back and waited for Moon's commands.

"Bring back five rabbits along with a squirrel." Badger nodded, already dreading the punishment that she would receive when she came back from hunting without the five rabbits. Rabbits weren't common in the forests, and Moon also seemed to realize it too. His cruel leaf green gaze that seemed to look into her soul stared back at her, unblinking. "Now go, you filthy night-pelt."

*(*)*

The sun glinted like liquid gold off the waters of a nearby stream, as a bumblebee buzzed around Badger's head. She swatted it away with a paw and glanced down at her catches, feeling a pang of dismay as she discovered that there was not enough rabbits.

A rustling noise behind Badger and she swiveled her head around, her hackles raised and amber eyes widening in shock as a Shadow appeared. "You're alive?" she exclaimed in surprise, clearly confused.

"Of course!" Shadow hissed, his fur bristling as he glanced around. His voice lowered, "I escaped from the fox and found a group where all cats are treated equally. We're planning to attack when all the white cats are asleep. You should come too."

Badger nodded, feeling a sentiment of hope. If the other group was able to overcome the white cats, then she wouldn't have to suffer the torment of being pushed around by the white cats anymore.

*(*)*

Badger had snuck out at night after being scolded and earning a deep score mark on the side of her pelt for not bringing back the five desired rabbits. But today, she would annihilate this corrupted system of unjust treatment.

The white cats were all deep into slumber, while a group of cats that had pelts that blended into the night prowled into the entrance of the white cats' camp with stealth-like paw-steps. They were the night-pelts.

With a yowl of fury mixed with steely determination, the night-pelts leaped at the sleeping figures of the white cats. Badger made a beeline for a startled Moon.

The night-pelts had the element of surprise, but the tide quickly changed. Night-pelts were never trained in fighting, for the fear that they might rebel.

Moon snarled and raked his claws along the side of Badger's pelt. Badger felt a sudden burst of rage as he did, leaping at him to unbalance him and slit his throat. Blood streamed out of his throat like a red river as he slumped down on the cold grass, his face contorting into expressions of agony until the light slowly faded from his eyes and turned into lifeless green marbles. Millions of black and white cats fought for the upper paw, a game of checkers, and the shrieks of anguish filled the night.

Badger, feeling a wave of delight at her revenge, failed to notice a smaller white cat creeping up behind her. With a screech, the small, pale cat lunged. An intense pain suddenly shot up Badger's neck, the amber eyes of her murderer's filled with the lustful thirst of blood. Badger's vision was clouding up, giving way to darkness.

From there, she could see sparks ignite into ravenous flames. The thousand strands of fire hanging from her soul and strung onto every branch in this cruel world loosening. The strands of fire connecting her to the pitch-black world snapped and Badger felt herself plummeting down into the unknown.

Her last moments was consumed with the small white cat's gloating expression, the deep blue eyes that burned with fiery hatred, and the fangs dripping with Badger's blood.

* * *

 **Review! PLEASE!**

 **-Silver**


	5. Chapter 5: GAY RIGHTS - PART 2

**Credits goes to my friend that is super-shy, short, and will grow taller. This chapter was her allegory for school (so it'll be awesome because of the figurative language in it. (I wrote the last chapter, but I gave her the idea for LGBT rights and stuff). Turns out racism and gay rights are the issues causing massive outrage in the masses...does that even make sense?...than sea animals eating rotten cookies and plastic eating jellyfish, although they are all very important, don't get me wrong.**

 **I will not give out her real name. :3**

* * *

"Oooooh. Looks like little Icy became a stalker," an overly high-pitched and dramatic voice squealed. Icecloud was snapped out of her thoughts to glare over at the nuisance, Millie. Millie was the stereotypical popular girl in her school, gossipy and catty. No one dared to stand up to her when she pushed others around for fear that she and her cronies would humiliate them in some way.

"What brings you here?" Icecloud hissed irritably, knowing that Millie hated sweets with a passion. Today she wore a yellow sundress and had her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes as if Icecloud was the idiot.

"Why so bitter? I only came to see how you were doing, but I guess I'll leave you to your stalking," Millie remarked.

Icecloud froze in shock. Stalking? _Millie_ was the one stalking _her_.

Millie turned and strutted out of the exit like she was the queen of the world after adding, " It's a miracle that people like you even exist."

* * *

"It wasn't my fault," Icecloud mumbled to a small, gray form curled up under her bed. "It was probably just some weird fluke that she just so happened to be there. That stupid person."

Paw, the listener to all of Icecloud's worries and the casual attendee to her rants, was none other than a stray kitten she had found wandering aimlessly outside of her mother's bakery. She had named the kitten "Paw" because she thought it was a cool name, not like the boring name "Paul" for the guys, but just "Paw." Icecloud had always wondered why someone would dump such a lovely and sophisticated creature with eyes that sparkle like the ocean at night. Not to mention that Paw's fur was as smooth as silk with extremely refined features that gave off an elegant yet friendly aura.

"Paw, what am I going to do? Is it really that obvious that I have a thing for other girls? Of course I just had to go off and stare at someone exactly at the same time that the dumbhead was there!"

Paw mewed twice in response before padding closer to her mistress.

Icecloud tried to calm herself down by thinking about next day's errands before collapsing face first onto her bed. Paw followed and pounced in front of her, staring curiously at the unmoving mop of light golden hair in front of him. To Paw, it appeared as if Icecloud was going through yet another one of her great depressions, and Paw was eager to kill whoever had messed with her mistress as she thoughtfully kneaded the bed with her paws.

Either way for Icecloud, keeping her big secret would be the least of her problems with having her own burdens to keep her on her feet.

* * *

The next day, Icecloud was wandering through a convenience store after running some errands until she heard a familiar voice.

Icecloud snuck out the door but bumped into someone, looking up to see her friend, Kitty. Except there was someone else with her - a girl about Icecloud's height, who had one side of her black hair dyed a bright orange.

"Yo, Icepoop! Poppyfrost, meet da Icecloud. Icecloud, da awesome Poppyfrost. She's new."

Kitty quickly leaned towards Icecloud and whispered, "I found this chick that you might like and she's bisexual. I think." Icecloud gave Poppyfrost a quick look over and awkwardly tried to start a conversation, not noticing Kitty dashing off to _play_ with something. In many ways, Kitty was just like Paw, although Kitty caused a lot more trouble than Icecloud's lovely gray kitten.

Kitty had come back with an impish grin that signaled trouble. She pounced too quickly for Icecloud and Poppyfrost to react. Soon, out of the blue, both girls were covered in cake and blue frosting.

"KITTY! Where did you get those cupcakes?" Poppyfrost shouted.

"Obviously, I took 'em. We should start running now," Kitty replied, casting a glance at a cashier. All three girls were soon sprinting down the street with the store owner yelling profanities like a madman behind them.

"Bye, Mr. Store Owner!" Kitty hollered as she climbed nimbly over a fence.

"Kitty, are you crazy?" gasped Poppyfrost, tired from running so fast. Her orange curls from the orange side of her hair shifted slightly as a slow wind blew.

"What was your first clue?" Kitty inquired, chuckling uncontrollably.

"Better get used to it, or else you'll never survive being around her," Icecloud stated.

* * *

A few months later, just like Kitty had predicted, Icecloud and Poppyfrost were closer than ever and were soon together as a couple. Yet it was harsh. Eventually Millie and her cronies treated Icecloud as if she were nothing more than dirt with relentless bullying physically, verbally, and online. Others around campus had done as Millie had and started tormenting others for what they identified themselves as, whether it was bi, homo, or trans. By then, Kitty thought enough was enough. She convinced the two to turn a new leaf and take action rather than letting the action get to them. Although for Kitty, it was less violent than what she had in mind.

"I'll beat that Millie up to a pulp," Kitty had growled as soon as she had seen Millie that day. Luckily for Millie, Poppyfrost had convinced Kitty that it would do no more quenching effects than salt water on thirst. Kitty still disagreed, but she didn't do more than spray liquid ass into Millie's locker and lunch box. Millie's locker still stunk, but there was little the catty girl could do about it. Staring daggers at Kitty just made it worse.

"That brat deserved it," Kitty laughed, dismissing Millie's glare with a smirk before waving a special finger tauntingly at her.

Within the next three weeks, Icecloud, Poppyfrost, along with Kitty who identified herself as trans (and as bi, just for reactions), others like them and those that supported gay rights who comprehended homos should be treated equally had taken the passive aggressive approach that created millions of posters that screamed for attention. Gradually, more and more people began siding with Icecloud and joining her brigade to a gay-friendly campus.

By the end of the year, regardless of who they were, things had gone just the way Icecloud had planned but others like Millie were still against it.

* * *

Weeks later, the sound of the doorbell rang throughout Icecloud's house and the door sprang open. Kitty sauntered in, spinning a key around her finger that she managed to find — or steal.

"How did you get that?" Icecloud questioned, shocked. What if she had lost the key and someone that wasn't as harmless as Kitty had walked in? Not that Kitty wasn't dangerous. She was only harmless to awesome people like her friends.

Kitty froze, a thought running through her mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Icecloud asked. She wondered if Millie had been posting vile things about her online.

Kitty cursed under her breath. "I should've came in with a fake ax and a weird mask."

Icecloud sighed in relief. All Kitty thought about these days were pranks.

"So how did you get the key?" Icecloud asked again.

"Magic," replied Kitty as she made herself at home on the couch while flipping through the endless channels on the T.V. She propped up her feet on the coffee table, and reached for a large bag of Cheetos underneath it.

"So, how's life been, Iceberg? No one's been bothering you have they?"

"Nope," Icecloud replied. And it was an honest answer. She wasn't telling Kitty that just because she didn't want the immature child to go up and give Millie a black eye that would make the drama queen throw a tantrum for everybody's amusement. She was saying that because it was true.

So just like that, Icecloud had solved her own problems with bullying along with being the voice for many others that stayed in hidden in the shadows.

Well, if Kitty hadn't intervened first, nothing like that would've ever happened.

Maybe.

* * *

 **Please review. I love thoughts about everything! :)**

 **Suggestions are welcome.**

 **-Silvie**


	6. Chapter 6: THE RED PIN

**There is one OC. Dunno what you think about that, but I think it's fun to create one OC and do what I keep doing.**

 **This chapter will be different from the others – after every five chapters, the next chapter will be a special one so I don't have to think much about anything to write about.**

 **This is less serious, although vague.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Be quiet!" Berrynose hissed as his friends Lionblaze and Foxleap shuffled down the hallway loudly. Their shoes were making scuffling sounds as Foxleap purposely dragged his feet on the concrete ground to Miss Mousefur's class. "Foxleap – stop it!"

"Why are going to fifth period now, anyway?" Lionblaze complained. "I'm missing my precious lunch time for something that you two can do by yourselves."

"Shut up, _Loinblaze._ You just want to flirt with Cinderheart," teased Foxleap. "But this time, we're gonna give poor Cinderheart a break. Now, suck it up."

Lionblaze muttered something unintelligible under his breath before turning the knob to Miss Mousefur's history class. Of course, it was locked since the teacher was on lunch break and she didn't want any morons to break in and sabotage somebody's test.

"Don't worry guys, I got this," Berrynose said cheerfully before inserting a few bobby pins that he obviously stole from his current girlfriend, Poppyfrost, into the key hole. After a few moments, it clicked and the door sprung open.

"Lame," Foxleap commented as he pushed his way in. "I can do that way faster."

Lionblaze rolled his eyes. "Okay, so, where are the pins?"

"Right here, dumbhead." Berrynose held up something that was a shiny red color with a thin silver needle protruding from it. It was one of those small and harmless things when you look at it, but painful if someone sat or stepped on it without shoes.

Foxleap snatched the red pin out of Berrynose's grasp before placing it gingerly on a black leather chair at the corner of the room. The bell rang as the ginger and his friends scurried out.

"Okay guys, but I want to make one thing clear; don't tell anyone we did it. When Miss Mousefur freaks out, try to act natural like you don't know what's going on, okay?" Berrynose whispered. Teenagers were already scrambling to class, and the boys weaved in and out of the crowds. Papers scattered and trash cans were knocked over in the rush to get from one place to another.

The boys stood near Miss Mousefur's room. Lionblaze didn't know why anyone would want to be the first person in class while Berrynose worried that Miss Mousefur would know that they had put the pin on her chair. Foxleap stood behind Berrynose, quietly sticking a sign on Lionblaze's back that read "I Kiss Goats."

It was a normal day.

Miss Mousefur finally came to open the door for her students a few minutes after the tardy bell rang. Technically, everyone was late, but Miss Mousefur was too lazy to do that, and it would ruin her reputation since she made them late. Or tardy. Whatever.

Foxleap sat at the back of the room, careful to not stare intently at the black leather chair. He then felt bored and started looking through the pockets of a green army jacket next to him that probably belonged to a kid in the other periods.

Lionblaze sat at his desk near Berrynose, listening to people chatter around him.

Berrynose attempted to make small-talk with a girl with wavy black hair tied in a small ponytail and dark red eye shadow that was barely noticeable. She shifted and laughed at something Berrynose said before putting up both of her legs on the chair and sticking her tongue out at him.

Miss Mousefur strolled through the room to sit on her leather chair. The three boys who had placed the pin on her chair sucked in a breath in anticipation on what was going to happen next.

Unexpectedly, their teacher didn't bat an eye as she sat down, crossing her legs as she took role by counting heads.

Foxleap was confuzzled.

Berrynose decided that it didn't matter either way.

Lionblaze wondered if Foxleap had knocked it off of the chair after he placed it on.

Foxleap was the first one to notice something a flaw in his attempted prank. He started giggling immaturely, engendering others to laugh along with him for no apparent reason.

Berrynose and Lionblaze remained completely ignorant, already dismissing the pin and moving on to playing monkey in the middle with girl with the black ponytail.

"Now class," Miss Mousefur drawled, standing up from her chair to get something at the back of the room, "shut up please."

The class became silent before small giggles erupted from the back of the room. When Miss Mousefur returned to the front of the room, the class roared in laughter.

There was a bright red pin sticking out of the middle of her rear end.

* * *

 **…..In fact, the pin was not placed correctly on the side of the chair in which it was supposed to give the person who was going to sit on it a small, yet sharp, sting on one of their butt cheeks. No. Instead, it was placed in the middle, thus the person that sat on it had a bright red pin sticking out of the middle of their butt otherwise as known as the butt crack.**

 **I'm sorry if you don't like this...just trying something out here. I understand...but leave a review anyway!**

 **-Silver**


	7. Chapter 7: UNKNOWN SPECIES

**This was supposed to be a epilogue for Ray Bradbury's The Pedestrian for my English class.**

 **I may or may not make it into Honors English, Biology, and Geometry next year. And in-class essays are the bane of my existence.**

* * *

 **.:Human:.**

 _"I am a human!"_

 _"No, you're not. You are a cat. A black cat, meant for luck," an unknown feminine voice chuckled. "Luck. Hopefully I'll get a bonus along with my salary by the end of this week."_

 _Breezepelt touched his left arm. He was not a cat. How could he be a cat when he was utterly naked, covered with no fur except for the black fluff on the top of his head? And he could walk upright._

 _"You've been living as a human for a week," the voice purred in a sickly-sweet tone. "It's time to change you back, kitty, or soon you'll become a zombie."_

 _Zombie? He couldn't comprehend anything, the words twisting and swirl around like a violent tornado in his mind._

 _"Goodbye, kitty. Have a great rest of your life as a cat."_

* * *

In reality, the most terrifying experience of all for Breezepelt was to open his eyes discovering that he laid in utter darkness, situating on the stone-cold unfamiliar ground, and trembling as he felt sweat drip down his face. He discerned the pounding of his heart like horse hooves on a dirt road and felt trepidation snaking up his spine as he discovered that he was unable to lift himself up.

"Where am I?" Breezepelt choked out in an almost inaudible whisper. Sweat drenched his forehead in a thin sheen. A thin beam of golden light flickered on from the ceiling, illuminating the ebony abyss like a medieval torchlight.

"Breezepelt," a tall man in a blue lab coat rumbled in a deep voice as he stepped into the room towards Breezepelt, the loud click of his heels echoing on the immaculate marble floor."Welcome to the Psychiatric Centre for Research on Regressive Tendencies. It would be most appreciated for you to cooperate with us."

"Us? Why am I here?"

"It will hurt only a little."

"What will?"

"There is no reason to worry. Very few die in this procedure."

"I protest!"

The man emitted a soft chuckle and the calm simplicity of his tone puzzled Breezepelt. The malicious glint in the man's eyes sent a trickle of unease to dance at the base of his spine and the thickening air around him was a snake, threatening to drain the life out of him. It did nothing to abate his fears as the man stepped up, right arm raised with something that appeared to be a syringe in his hand. In the faint light, he caught sight of a sadistic smile from the man in the lab coat that sent numbing fear creeping across his skin and seeping into his soul. Breezepelt feverishly attempted to fight his way out of the straps that held him prisoner like he did the other million times, but to no avail.

The man in the lab coat stepped closer and callously seized Breezepelt's right arm, slowly lowering the syringe to the pierce the surface of his skin. He was a mouse, caged in, his fate resting in the paws of a murderous cat. They were going to turn him into one of the undead, forced to live in their gloomy houses and never reacting as the ghastly lights from their television extended a hand to caress their faces.

Breezepelt squeezed his eyes shut as the man injected him in the arm with the syringe. He cried out as white-hot pain erupted from his arm, the burning ache throbbing and sending a spasm of agony down his spine as his life flashed by in a messy blur, cutting into his mind like jagged shards of ice.

He watched as sparks ignited into ravenous flames, ashes smoldering with embers, and arrays of gold and crimson exploded and permeated through a vicious haze. He could feel the blazing fire with its fiery claws digging into his flesh and ripping his very being apart before the evanescent world became as dim and silent as a graveyard.

* * *

 _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _Some poems don't make sense,_

 _Banana Pikachu._

* * *

 **Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: BULLYING

**_Released, but unedited for vocabulary, description, spelling, and grammar._**

* * *

 _Faded honor, pride tarnished,_

 _Cruel claws of terror, dignity demolished,_

 _The evil, withered, forgotten, gone,_

 _If you believe that, then you are utterly wrong._

* * *

Lightdusk peered out from her hiding place in the boys' locker room, scanning the area for the loud, rowdy bullies that tormented her for years; she had never considered informing the teachers about their unethical behavior, fearful that they would come back afterwards to take revenge. Plus, she wasn't a tattle-tailer, and didn't know the bullies' names anyway.

She was a coward, and had never stood up or came out for help, disagreeing with the cheesy seminars that her school gave the students every year. To others, bullying was non-existent, a huge joke, but it was reality to her. Lightdusk had no more self-esteem, and her soul was just...empty. She was wiped clean of any respect towards herself.

She had chosen to hide in the boys' locker room this time because no one would expect a mere girl, a victim of bullying, would hide here of all the places in the school. It was eerily silent, so she assumed that the bullies had gone home.

* * *

 _It has found a way into our dark hearts,_

 _Clever, hidden, unable to feel it tearing you apart,_

 _Coiled so deeply, buried within your core,_

 _After a million eons, you cannot take it anymore._

* * *

Unfortunately, she was wrong. The bullies never gave up lightly, and as Lightdusk ducked her head and began to stride quickly out of the locker rooms, a chunky hand as large as a bear's callously seized her at the spot below her elbow.

"I've found her!" the bully shouted as his cronies appeared at both sides of him. One of them had a large, shiny baseball bat, meant for knocking her over on the head while the bully who had caught her would use his large fists to pound her into a pulp. The other one something white in his hand, and refused to meet her terrified, pleading gaze.

A spasm of agony tore through a spot on Lightdusk's arm, throbbing and making its way up her shoulder. A cruel laugh echoed through the corridors, as the school bullies violently shoved her in an empty locket and slammed the door shut.

Lightdusk frantically pounded on the metal door, and outside, she could heard them snicker.

The taunting murmurs and her sudden claustrophobia engulfed her, and a tremor of trepidation and fear trickled down her spine. She kicked the door this time in order to get out of the locker, but to no avail. Tears sprang into her golden eyes as a she heard one of the bullies strike the locker with what sounded like a metal bar, or an extremely heavy hand.

* * *

 _Fear clouds your mind, shadows attack,_

 _Darkness lingers, inky black,_

 _Then you see the monster's face,_

 _It's features like a nightmare embraced._

* * *

"Let me out. Let me out!" Lightdusk yelled frantically. She was nearly in hysterics, and the musty air in the locker was not enough to fulfill her need for fresh air. "Please, I'll let you beat me black and blue again, this time without any complaints, but just let me out!"

The clamor outside turned into a heated yet quiet argument before the door started rattling, and when she finally thought that they would take pity on her and let her out, she heard a lock click, her hopes imploding and shattering into a million pieces.

"Sorry, but today we have to go steal the answer key for the math test tomorrow," one of them replied in a cold voice."B-but please, can't just let me go?" Lightdusk begged in an imploring whisper for the last time. She heard them hit her the locker's door again.

"Shut up, you stupid little shit!" someone else bellowed, before the trio erupted into howls of laughter.

* * *

 _You slowly reach up to take the bait,_

 _And by that time you are far too late,_

 _When you finally cry out in despair,_

 _Your sanity is far beyond repair._

* * *

Lightdusk heard them high-five each other before heading out of the boys' locker room. She could hear their shoes clomping outside, echoing on the immaculate granite hallways.

Crystal beads of sorrow rolled down her face, and she cried in out frustration, pounding loudly on the locker in another futile attempt to free herself. Why were they so cruel to her? What had she done to deserve this?

* * *

 _When freedom slips through your grasp,_

 _And when your voice can barely rasp,_

 _Out of the darkness comes a flickering flame,_

 _And you realize it's not the end of the game._

* * *

 _Click._

Momentarily gasping for air, she continued sobbing, her tears trickling down her face until it met the locker's floor. Lightdusk wondered if it was possible to drown in her own tears, but shook the thought away. She _would_ die from either from thirst or the lack of food, no one would find her in here, trapping and cowering in defeat as sorrow overtook her.

 _Click._

There was the sound again.

A whir of motion, a click, that were all there was to it. She slowly crawled out expecting to see the face of her bullies, but rather, she saw nothing.

Nothing, except for a small, white clay figurine of a cat.

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
